Egypt
Egypt (Arabic: مصر, Miṣr) is a country on Earth, located in North Africa. Both Mario and Luigi have traveled to Egypt once, independently from each other. First, Luigi visits the country's capital, Cairo, during the events of the game Mario is Missing!. In the game, he must return artifacts that were stolen by Koopa Troopas to the Great Pyramid, the Mosque of Mohammed Ali, and the Sphinx. History ''Club Nintendo'' Egypt as a whole appears for the first time when Mario travels there in the German Club Nintendo comic "Mario's Picross" (at the end of the story, it turns out to be a dream of Mario's, so these events may not have actually happened in Mario's life). He plans to go on an adventure holiday; however, the holiday does not fulfill his expectations. At first, he accidentally breaks off the Sphinx's nose, for which he is arrested by Egyptians and placed inside a pyramid. Trying to find his way out of the pyramid, he comes across several traps (including some elements of the Mushroom World, such as a Chain Chomp). Egypt is also home to the Dromedary, a species that is not found anywhere else in the ''Mario'' franchise. ''Mobile Golf'' In addition to the unnamed Egyptians who arrest Mario, the comic also introduces Ali Mustafa, a tie-seller from Cairo. Another known character is Powert from Mobile Golf, who was born in Egypt. ''Mario's Time Machine'' In the NES version of Mario's Time Machine, Mario travels back in time to Egypt circa 31 BC after Bowser travels back in time and steals Cleopatra's Throne. The area is subsequently flooded with Koopa Troopas, Bodyslam Koopas, and Walking Turnips. Mario then takes back the Throne from Bowser's Museum and fights his way through the enemies so that he can return the throne to its rightful place (which is at the far right of the screen). In the SNES and PC versions of Mario's Time Machine, Alexandria, the former capital of Egypt, is one the visited cities. Both Bowser and Mario visit the city in 47 BC through time travel. ''Brain Drain'' In the Nintendo Adventure Book Brain Drain, presumably sarcastic references are made to "King Tub, the Pharaoh Plumber of Egypt" and "Fleopatra, the Insect Queen of Egypt". Other appearances Egypt has also made some indirect appearances in several games. In a commercial for Super Mario Land, the game's setting was said to be placed in "Ancient Egypt".Super Mario Land, (1989) TV Commercial, HD, on YouTube (from 0:10) The game's location itself somewhat resembles Egypt, especially the Birabuto Kingdom. In the unreleased CD-i game Super Mario's Wacky Worlds, Egypt was one of the planned levels. As a theme Ancient Egypt has also provided a basis for the theming of various Mario franchise game worlds. *World 2 of Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Bros. 3, New Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros. Wii, New Super Mario Bros. 2, Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Super Mario 3D World and New Super Mario Bros. U are all desert/Egyptian-themed worlds. Additionally, World 3 of Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition is based on World 2 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *In Birabuto Kingdom in Super Mario Land, Mario must explore what appears to be an Egyptian tomb. *Shifting Sand Land in Super Mario 64 has an Ancient Egyptian theme. *The Sand Kingdom in Super Mario Odyssey is partly based on Egypt, specifically the Tostarena Ruins. *Many courses, stadiums and courts seen in the Mario sports spin-offs have an Ancient Egyptian theme, among them being Yoshi Desert from Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Shy Guy Desert from Mario Golf, Dry Dry Ruins from Mario Kart Wii, Dry Dry Desert from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Glare Desert from Mario Hoops 3-on-3, The Sand Tomb from Mario Strikers Charged, and Wario Dunes from Mario Tennis Open. *The Dry Dry Desert from Paper Mario also has an Ancient Egyptian theme, and was also the setting of the Dry Dry Kingdom, an ancient civilization that existed an unknown time ago. Tutankoopa appears in the remnants of the kingdom. *Sparkle Land from Wario World is also based on Ancient Egypt, and features mummy-like enemies such as Mummy Magons, Hulking Mummies, Mummy Hawks and Mummy Ankiron. *In Wario: Master of Disguise, a pyramid emerges from the Pharaoh Poobah. The pyramid features Sarcopha Guy, Scare-Oh!, Sphinx Jr., K9 Cannon and Blamses. On top of that, there is also the Smithsnorian Museum where the Sphinx, Tooty Kamen, Ramenses II and Horkus Porkus appear. *In the episode "The Ten Koopmandments" of the The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Bowser proclaimed himself Pharaoh of the Pyramid Land. *The Kingdom of Bask from Mario Tennis Aces is also based on ancient Egypt, namely the statues with s and the Temple of Bask, which are based on the . *Many Ancient Egyptian-based locations feature pyramids in the background or as part of the settings themselves, referencing the and the , including Desert from Donkey Kong, Shifting Sands Stage from Mario Pinball Land (which also features the Egyptian Koopa), Desert Area from Mario Party Advance, Pyramid Park from Mario Party 7, Whoopsy Desert from Wario Land: Shake It!, Slipsand Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2, Sandstorm Steps from Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem!, and Dashing Desert from Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars. References Category:Deserts Category:Locations on Earth